


Gai Bal Manda

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Dragons, Gen, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: How Jango got himself adopted by adopting a dragon
Series: The Dragon Egg [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Gai Bal Manda

Jango still remembered the day he’d bonded with Kote. He had been living on the farm with his first buire and Arla’vod, when he’d discovered that some verde and a bralii had taken shelter on their land, while the people that were searching for them came to threaten his family for information. 

When the shooting started, he’d been able to escape into the fields where he'd found Jaster, his bra’riduur Ruusaan and his verde. He’d shown them the way to the village so they could ambush the Death Watch members that were after them. Once they’d won and Jango had shot the verd who’d killed his buire, Jaster had taken him along back to Ruusaan to leave Concord Dawn.

However, they'd only flown for an hour when Ruusaan had suddenly landed again, telling Jaster that the egg was hatching. Once they were on the ground, Jaster and the verde helped remove an egg with its blankets from Ruusaan’s belly-rigging, putting it down on a heating pad on the ground while others were setting up camp, and they waited.

Jango had only seen a dragon egg once before, but that one had been much smaller than this egg; this one was almost as tall as he was! His buire had told him the one he had seen had been a midweight’s egg, so he’d thought this one might be a heavyweight’s. It would explain why the verde were so tense; they’d all want to bond with a heavyweight.

After what felt like ages, the egg suddenly cracked straight down the middle and fell apart in two big pieces. A bralii’ka the size of a large striil had crawled out of the slimy mess of broken eggshell. They already looked very strong, Jango had thought. Anyone would be lucky to bond with them and he couldn’t wait to see which of the verde would be chosen.

The verde had all seemed to hold their breath as the bralii’ka started walking around their circle. Suddenly, when the bralii’ka had looked at him, he’d felt a sort of warmth starting in his head spreading through his body. 

“Tion gar gai?” Jango suddenly asked. _What is your name?_

Jango almost hadn’t noticed, but Jaster was the only one who hadn’t tensed at that; he’d just smiled.

“Ni ne’gana gai,” the bralii’ka said. _I do not have a name._

The warmth spread further and he felt himself sink into it; it almost felt like one of his buire’s hugs.

“Gar copaani dinu’ni gar gai?” _May I give you one?_

“Meh copaani” _If you’d like_

“Ni kar'tayli gai sa'bralii, Kote”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending mirrors Temeraire again because I have Feelings about it.
> 
> Mando'a: |  |   
> ---|---|---  
> Buir | parent | (pl. buire)  
> Vod | sibling |   
> Verd | soldier | (pl. verde)  
> Bralii | dragon | (bral + ii = fort + suffix for person who is/does x)  
> Al'oribralii | mythosaur | (alor + ori + bralii = leader big dragon)  
> Bra'riduur | dragon Companion | (bralii + riduur = dragon + partner/spouse)  
> Bralii'ka | young dragon | (bralii + 'ika dimunitive suffix)  
> Tion gar gai? | What is your name? |   
> Ni ne'gana gai | I do not have a name |   
> Gar copaani dinu'ni gar gai? | May I give you one? | (lit. Would you like me to give you a name?)  
> Meh copaani | If you'd like | (lit. if (you) want)  
> Ni kar'tayli gai sa'bralii, Kote | adoption vow | (lit. I know your name as my dragon, Kote)


End file.
